entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Academyjr64/The Killhouse Operative - XP/Money Grinding Guide
If you want your aiming skills and reaction times to be put to the test while still gaining quick experience and money, here's the perfect way to level up operatives no matter who they are. The Killhouse is a small practice mission with a quick completion time and a similarly low reward. However, it also poses the lowest risk of failure when playing on Rookie-Operative, and skilled players can avoid dying even if things end up becoming loud. With the proper strategy, it is possible to stealth The Killhouse on Operative difficulty in 1-2 minutes. The only two things you need are a gun and a fast way to get through doors. Details * Base Experience: 6,000 (+2,400 if No Alarms, No Kills) ** This mission also benefits greatly from the Pro Bonus, which goes up by 3% for every perfect stealth mission you complete on this difficulty. Due to the low risk, you are unlikely to lose the bonus very often. * Payout: $3,000 - Gear Costs ** It is very possible to beat this mission without spending money, although the risk is increased somewhat. * Completion Time: 1-2 minutes * Risk: Low, compared to other missions * Guards: 7 + 1 camera operator ** One of the rooms has 3 guards instead of 2. Equipment Gun Bring your weapon of choice. It's best to have a suppressor equipped, as they're cheap and you will occasionally need to shoot a camera or two in order to move quickly. Your weapon doesn't necessarily need to be concealed as you won't be using a disguise anyway. The K45 is the ideal choice as it has plenty of ammo for when things get loud while having a low deployment cost. You can also bring nothing and grab one of the UP9s from the starting room instead. If you intend to run an intimidation build instead, the 480 MCS is definitely something to consider bringing as well. Tools In order to get through the doors, you will need to bring something that will open them quickly and quietly. Lockpicks with as many Fast Hands perks as you can get are ideal if you're a thief, as the majority of the doors in the map can be opened this way. This is a safe and relatively fast way to get through the mission as there's no noise or broken doors for guards to take notice of. Breaching Charges are in the starting room, and with all Equipment Specialist perks they open doors faster and more efficiently than anything else in the game. However, they have a small audible range which can sometimes alert guards who are out of reach, so be sure to only use the charges when you know you can reach every guard that may be alerted unless you have no other choice. Strategies Avoid Time Wasting Actions You do not need disguises or a backpack full of gear. Even with no Out of Sight perks, guards will take a while to notice you, which means you always have time to sprint up and take them hostage. You also do not need to move guards that are knocked out if you continue to move forward and clear the room. Memorize The Cameras After going through The Killhouse multiple times, you will eventually learn where every camera can possibly appear on the map, allowing you to run through the map with practiced caution. If you don't know where the cameras can appear, move through the rooms slowly and be sure to watch out for them. They can show up around corners and above doorways, often catching inexperienced players off guard. Sometimes, you will be confronted by a guard who is in a camera's line of sight. This is where your aim and reaction skills will be put to test, as there is almost never enough time for you to move the guard before the camera notices. Luring Guards There are two different ways to lure guards in The Killhouse. Be aware that this can be a risky move if there are multiple entrances the guard may approach from, but this can be a great way to clear rooms quickly. Shooting cameras (or simply gaining 3 bars of suspicion from them) will cause a guard to head over to investigate. Disabling them does the same thing, but disabling and looping cameras generally takes longer, even if you have invested in a large amount of Speed Hack perks. Remember not to shoot more than 4 cameras in order to avoid alerting the operator. Shouting down guards who have just been held up will also lure another guard in the area. Remember that you can press F to shout if you aren't looking directly at the hostage, so if you don't want to lure anyone at the moment then knock out the guard or move them out of sight. The most important thing to remember is that unlocking a door to another area will allow guards from that area to investigate any activity that occurs in other areas. If you're doing the killhouse with other players, avoid splitting up or you'll greatly heighten the risk of failure. Tips & Tricks * Bring either Lockpicks and a Breaching Charge or two Breaching Charges before beginning. Save the other inventory slots for the two keycards you will pick up during the mission. * Shooting the first door open is always faster than using lockpicks, but you must be prepared to react to any camera or guard that may be behind the door. ** Using lockpicks, on the other hand, allows for a much safer entrance if you can't react as quickly. The starting room does not register as a Hostile Zone, giving you a moment to look around before proceeding. * Shouting guards down is a good alternative to knocking them out, as you'll be finished with the mission long before they have a chance to get up. In addition, you'll lure guards towards you, eliminating the need to search for them. * None of the guards in the first room have the vault keycard, and the same goes for the camera operator. Feel free to knock them out at your earliest convenience. * Restrain your trigger finger. Shooting guards can be a quicker solution to a problem, but you lose the no kills bonus for doing so. * You do not have to answer the camera operator's radio if you take them out while they're using it. Useful Perks * Investment Opportunities - You get more XP. ** Up to 50% more XP is possible, but a more reasonable grinding build will typically gain half that amount. * Equipment Specialist - You use Breaching Charges and Keycards faster. ** If you mess up during stealth, this allows you to use First Aid Kits and the Diamond Drill quickly as well. * Fast Hands - You can lockpick doors faster. ** With all Fast Hands, you can lockpick doors at about the same speed as using Breaching Charges with no Equipment Specialist perks. * Conditioning - You can sprint for longer amounts of time. * Intimidation - Increased intimidation range. ** Combining this with Shotgun Mastery allows you to hold up guards much easier. It's not necessary, though. Category:Blog posts